House of Solflame
|Row 2 title = Heir: |Row 2 info = None |Row 3 title = Words: |Row 3 info = Flames of the Sun, Burn Eternally |Row 4 title = Titles: |Row 4 info = Lord/Lady |Row 5 title = Seat: |Row 5 info = Solflame Enclave |Row 6 title = Allegiance: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }} 'House Solflame '''was a Blood Elven noble house based in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The sole property owned by House Solflame was the Solflame Enclave. House Solflame was well known for its military might under the Matriarch Alytheria Solflame, producing elite soldiers who would go on to serve in Quel'Thalas' defense during what was known as House Solflame's Daashdor Medor, an "Age of Might". Following the Third War, the House was divided between those who rejected the newfound methods of survival that distinguished the Blood Elves and those who remained loyal to Quel'thalas above all else. It became brittle as much of its strength had been sapped, and it was later crippled by the renegade Valythra Bloodmoon. History Pre-Sundering and Exile The furthest known history of House Solflame begins with the Highborne arcanist, Solyth Lunarlance. The matriarch of her family, she was among those who were exiled to what would become Quel'Thalas. Beyond this, little is recorded of Solyth and her descendants prior to Taliel's rise as matriarch. The Founding WIP The Troll Wars WIP Daashdor Medor WIP The First Patriarch House Solflame would become a noble house dedicated to the defense of its nation, often contributing to Quel'thalas' military might with its dragoons, overseeing much of their training. One of these dragoons, Raitaus, became the first among those trained by the House to marry into it, having wed to Zyanel Solflame. Eventually, the two conceived a daughter who they named in honor of their past matriarchs: Valythra. Raitaus yearned for a child who could carry on his legacy into the future and help defend Quel'thalas and its interests as part of its military, but it soon became clear that Valythra was too weak and sickly to serve as a soldier. Since Taliel passed away, Alytheria had become the matriarch of House Solflame, and continued for some time until the Scourge's invasion of Quel'thalas. In the wake of the devastation, the family suffered a heavy blow as Valythra was bedridden, Raitaus slipped into a depression, Halorast suffered from withdrawal, and Zyanel spent all her days at her daughter's side. Raitaus ultimately regained his will when he and Alytheria joined Prince Kael'thas in Dalaran, and ultimately followed him to Outland and into Northrend. During the battle for Icecrown Glacier, Alytheria fell and would ultimately be raised as San'layn, leaving the role of leading the household to ultimately fall on Zyanel's shoulders. When Raitaus returned home and explained what happened, he informed her that the mantle of matriarch was now on Zyanel's shoulders. However, believing she was not the leader the house needed, she refused and stated that Raitaus should lead, resulting in Raitaus becoming the first and only patriarch the house ever had. Purging of House Solflame ''Main article: Purging of House Solflame Since the attacks on the house by the Onyx Rose Order at the orders of Valythra Solflame, the House has been effectively destroyed, with all of its members murdered and their remains claimed by the Order. Valythra Solflame proclaimed herself to be the new matriarch of the House, despite it essentially having no power whatsoever. After being convinced that there was nothing left of the old House, Valythra Solflame decided that she would not attempt to officially become the head of the family. In the end, however, she was still the only member who could still claim such a position. Following the destruction of House Solflame, individuals loyal to Raitaus went into hiding among Thalassian society in order to form the Phoenix Society. Burn Eternally Hey new matriarch WIP Status The current status of House Solflame is ambiguous. According to common knowledge, the House has been destroyed with no one attempting to restore it, with the only known heir - Valythra Solflame - having been denied any inheritance. However, it is believed that relatives to House Solflame must exist, as several of Alytheria's children remain unaccounted for since the Fall. The youngest known member of House Solflame, Sylvia Solflame, has also expressed an interest in reviving the noble house, and even received Alytheria's express permission to do so. Therefore, it is assumed that Sylvia is the most likely heir to the position of Matriarch. Subgroups Over the course of the House of Solflame's history, various subgroups have been incorporated into the House or sprung up from within, typically with different purposes. Taliel Priests The first matriarch of House Solflame, Taliel Solflame, discovered the Light as a power millennia ago. Rather than offer it worship as many humans later would, she instead identified how she came to wield it. The answer was through the strength of will. Conviction in one's actions and beliefs would grant one the power of the Light. The Taliel Priests began as an order that followed in Taliel's footsteps, wielding the Light through willpower. Since then the Taliel Priests have served as caretakers of the family as well as guides. They oversee momentous occasions such as the birth of new children and marriage among the family members. Falconstrike Family The Falconstrike family originally swore fealty to Aurelyth Solflame during her time as Matriarch, and served as the backbone of House Solflame's guard. The Falconstrikes produced the finest warriors they could offer for the family and also took it upon themselves to train others as soldiers. The Falconstrikes were later given greater significance by Alytheria Solflame, who devoted House Solflame to cultivating its military might for Quel'Thalas' defense. Falconstrikes would later be traditionally appointed to serve as retainers for members of the House. The Falconstrike family was largely subservient to House Solflame until the unprecedented marriage between Zyanel Solflame and her retainer, Raitaus Falconstrike. The two families were joined by their marriage, giving the Falconstrikes greater status. The death of Raitaus Solflame was met with great mourning by the Falconstrikes. They later withdrew their loyalties from the House of Solflame when it was revealed that only Valythra survived as San'layn. Bloodmoon Dynasty The Bloodmoon name developed under Alytheria Bloodmoon following her return as a San'layn. Rejected by the House of Solflame she had once led, she took on the name Bloodmoon. Following Valythra's adoption of the name, Bloodmoon has since come to be equated with the San'layn of House Solflame. Many of these San'layn have come to form the Bloodmoon Dynasty within the Bloodmoon Dominion. Phoenix Society The Phoenix Society was by formed by those who followed House Solflame and made up the bulk of its military might. Though they would have fought to the last beside Raitaus, he ordered the evacuation of the house's forces. The exact reason behind why remains unknown, but the final decree for the Solflame loyalists was to wait to rebuild a new House of Solflame, one that would be separate from what was perceived as a "fallen kingdom". The survivors formed what they called the Phoenix Society to band together and fulfill Raitaus' dying wish. Traditions House Solflame was a traditionally matriarchal family, save for the one instance in which Raitaus Solflame became the patriarch of the House. Women are particularly prized within the house, oftentimes seeking daughters rather than sons. Daughters of the house typically share a common name, using the term "lyth" as a way of calling back to the alleged "progenitor" of the House, Solyth Lunarlance. Strangely enough, the "lyth" naming convention foregoes the Thalassian emphasis on the sun and instead returns to Kaldorei roots of placing importance upon the moon. In honor of Solyth Lunarlance, children are delivered outside and at night, if possible. If the child is born a girl under the moonlight, they are named with the "lyth" naming convention. If a daughter should be born under the light of the sun instead, they are typically given a name with the term "el" in honor of the first matriarch of the House, Taliel Solflame. All members of House Solflame were assigned a retainer when they reached an "age of responsibility" by which time they were expected to have duties to fulfill on behalf of the noble house. The individual's retainer was typically a bodyguard, a soldier trained by the Falconstrike family that served the household. The only known exception was in the case of Valythra Solflame, who had a retainer when she was ten years old who originally belonged to the Taliel Priests. Traditionally, members of House Solflame were buried in a mausoleum, but following the Scourge attack on Quel'thalas, all bodies were burned and a new tradition was established that members of the family were to be cremated after death. Members of House Solflame who have betrayed their family are exiled and have their name stricken from the family's history to never be spoken again. Such individuals are instead referred to be epithets as the sole reminder of their existence. One such example of this tradition is The Sick Child. Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:House Solflame